


I'll Give It To Someone Special

by teenuviel1227



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, unabashed Christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: Jae and Brian spend their first Christmas together snowed in--featuring smores and twinkle lights.





	I'll Give It To Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

> Happiest holidays, my loves. :) The Goblin!AU has been updated as well, if you guys missed it. Hope everyone is well. Thank you for lighting up my year, my life!
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/teenuviel1227)  
> [Blog](http://teenuviel1227.wordpress.com)  
> [Curious Cat](http://curiouscat.me/teenuviel1227)

“Yo, turn it up,” Jae calls to Brian from where he’s sitting on the couch, wrapping Christmas presents. He crosses his legs, tucks his socked feet beneath him as he cuts neat through another sheet of wrapping paper.

The entire loft smells of toasted sugar as, in the kitchen, Brian watches the smores cook through the oven’s clear panel. He’s wearing a santa-themed apron, cooking mittens studded with a Christmas-tree pattern.

They’re both wearing matching ugly sweaters they’d found cheap at the Surplus store the week before: Brian’s a botched Santa knit job where Santa is cross-eyed and wearing a mullet, Jae’s a really bad Jack Frost jumper where Jack is missing one hand and has three ears.

It’s their first Christmas together--the past year going by in a flash: Brian finally working up the courage to ask the cute guy at the library out, Jae finally saying more to the guy he’d dubbed Poetry hottie than “only five at a time” or “that’ll be 5,000 KRW for the overdue fee”. It was a whirlwind romance with an off-kilter twist: the hot librarian was also a class-A klutz, the brooding poet loved to bake. Candlelit dinners consisted of Brian ordering them pizza and dimming the lights, the single Yankee candle his mom had given him a few years ago lending the loft ambiance. Their courtship was mostly Jae coming over with cheesy dramas and films for them to watch before filling Brian’s apartment with plushies and cheesy pop music from the 80s.

_Once bitten and twice shy_  
_I keep my distance_  
_But you still catch my eye_

Now, eleven months later, two hot mochas steam in mismatched mugs on a tray ready to be carried over to the living room. An assortment of twinkle lights blink from where they’re hung up in the living room. A small Christmas tree with homemade ornaments sits by the TV. Jae is grinning as he seals the last present with a generous helping of scotch tape--he’d gotten Brian thirteen gifts: one for each day of Christmas and another one for his birthday. It was a pain to keep a secret--he isn’t too good at lying--so he’d stuffed them all in his overnight bag in lieu of clothes to thwart suspicion. He figured he could always wear Brian’s clothes: he prefers those for waking up in, anyway.

Brian snorts. “You, a Wham! Fan--figures.”

“You dare mock my desire to sing along to some old school George Michael?” Jae raises an eyebrow, carrying his assortment of gifts across the small living room and stuffing them under the small tree beside Brian’s gifts (neatly wrapped compared to Jae’s more pastiche approach).

“If you’re happy, I’m happy, babe.” Brian cranks up the volume on their bluetooth speakers.

_It’s been a year, it doesn’t surprise me._  
_Merry Christmas!_  
_I wrapped it up and sent it_  
_with a note saying, “I love you,”--I meant it_

The oven timer dings. Brian pulls the oven door open, unleashing another bout of the sweetest smells that Jae has ever had the pleasure of smelling.

Outside the large window, the winter sky is mild, ascetic, just a wash of sunlight over the white blur that is Seoul. Snow blows by in a flurry. The telephone wires tremble from where they’re slung between the electric posts. A man outside crosses the street, his parka hood thrown over his head, scarf obscuring his face as he huddles it close. Jae glances over to see Brian walking toward him with their coffees, their hot smores. He watches Brian: strong shoulders and soft edges, wide smile. Jae finds himself marvelling at that warm feeling in his chest, that little flip in his stomach when Brian grins at him. He sets the tray down on the coffee table.

“Tada.” Brian takes a sip of his hot mocha.

Jae grins, following suit. “You’re no La Chef Eaj, but not shabby at all, BriBri.”

Brian rolls his eyes but plops down next to Jae, taking the duvet with him and covering them both. His gaze falls on the Christmas Tree, now almost drowned out in gifts. “Holy crap--did Santa gatecrash our Christmas date?”

Jae wiggles his eyebrows. “Twelve days of Christmas--plus one Kang Younghyun Day.”

Brian feels tears well in his eyes. “I love you, Jae. You’re the best boyfriend in the whole fucking universe.”

Jae grins, pulling the duvet closer around them. “Eh, you told me about how when you were a kid you used to get the same thing for Christmas and your birthday--so I figured, why not go full throttle, huh? I mean you’re only my favorite person in the world.”

Brian looks at Jae, studying his face--serious but always on the cusp of laughter, always brimming with the promise of a joke or cheerful thought. Brian presses a soft kiss to Jae’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Jae smiles, kissing Brian’s nose before taking one of the smores and smearing the melted chocolate and marshmallow fluff on Brian’s cheek. “Merry Christmas, BriBri.”

Brian grins mischievously, slowly scooping the fluff-and-chocolate up with a finger, putting on a show as he puts his finger between his lips to lick it off. “You’ll pay for that, Park Jaehyung.”

“Jesus,” Jae says, his cheeks growing hot. “I hate it when you work blue.”

Brian laughs. “You started it.”

Jae lunges at Brian, pushing him down onto the couch before kissing him softly on the lips. He tastes like hot sugar, sweet coffee--all Jae’s favorite things. “I love you too, BriBri.”


End file.
